Bedside tables which may be raised and lowered have been utilized in hospitals and similar situations in which it is desirable to have a table which may be utilized by a person in a bed or a chair. Such bedside tables have been conventionally constructed of a base having an upright structure at one end and a table top with a supporting structure at one end which cooperates with the upright portion of the base to support the table top. A spring which aids the raising of the table top is connected between the top and the base. There is, however, some normal clearance between the telescoping vertical guide post assembly and this causes an unsteady table top. An improved locking structure for locking the table top in any desired vertical position relative to the base over its range is highly desirable. It is also highly desirable to provide a steady table top.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved locking device for a bedside table which simultaneously renders the table top steady.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to assemble and easily maintained in satisfactory operating condition.